Flavour of Christmas
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: In the Game World, Xmas is also loved and celebrated. But is everyone happy on this wonderful holiday..?


С приближением Рождества рабочие дни в аркаде становились короче. Мистер Литвак пораньше уходил домой, давая персонажам заслуженный отдых, и те использовали свободное время с максимальной для себя пользой. Почти в каждом игровом мире уже была своя цифровая ёлочка, искусно спрятанная от взглядов геймеров, а из окон-экранов персонажи могли любоваться другой – большой, настоящей, которую привёз в игротеку Литвак. Повсюду, во всех автоматах и на всех станциях, царило оживлённое веселье – персонажи сновали туда-сюда, обменивались поздравлениями, приглашали друг друга в гости… Даже админбот поддался предпраздничному настроению и не столь часто останавливал персонажей, показавшихся ему подозрительными.

Казалось, радость была всеобщей. И всё же находились те, кто не мог в полной мере разделить её. Немногочисленные бедолаги из отключённых игр всегда с невольной завистью смотрели на тех, у кого был свой дом, своё место для встречи такого чудесного праздника… Хотя надо признать, бездомные персонажи почти никогда не встречали Рождество без тёплой компании в уютной обстановке – их постоянно приглашали на праздник жители других игр. В игротеке даже считалось дурным тоном оставить бездомных персонажей без внимания и подарков в эту замечательную пору. Впрочем, из этого хорошего правила была пара досадных исключений. Звали их Гамовер и Бонус, и оба они были гонщиками, а заодно и братьями-близнецами, из давно отключённой, но некогда очень популярной «Турбо-Трассы». Причина всенародной нелюбви, презрения или как минимум равнодушия к беднягам была проста – когда-то их главный герой бросил свою игру в попытке завладеть чужой, из-за чего обе игры в итоге оказались отключены. И хотя несчастные братья были совершенно не виноваты в этом, после того рокового случая к ним с подозрением относилась вся аркада.

В обычные дни с нелюбовью ещё можно было как-то примириться, но в праздники же гонщикам приходилось совсем худо. Пока остальных бомжей охотно приглашали к себе домой, одаривали подарками и угощали лакомствами, братья прозябали на Центральном Игровокзале, робко и отчаянно надеясь хоть на чьё-нибудь сочувствие и помощь, на приглашение разделить праздничную трапезу или нарядить ёлку…

Конечно, на Центральном Игровокзале уже тоже стояла ёлка – зелёная пушистая красавица, припорошённая искусственным снегом и увешанная яркими игрушками; должно быть, её принесли из какой-нибудь новой игры с реалистичной графикой. Первой же ночью мучимые голодом близнецы рискнули прокрасться к дереву и собрать с него все съедобные украшения, от пряничных фигурок до позолоченных орехов. На следующий день ёлка была украшена вновь, но, к досаде братьев, теперь все игрушки на ней были несъедобными…

Гамовер вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать печальные мысли, и с тоской поглядел в кружку. На её донышке сиротливо лежал маленький кристаллик – странная валюта, которая едва ли была в ходу в их аркаде. Гонщик припомнил, что кристаллик ему кинул пробегавший мимо остроухий паренёк в зелёной одежде, вооружённый мечом и сопровождаемый крохотной феей. Явно не местный, раз не погнушался помочь тому, кого тайно (или вполне открыто) презирала почти вся игротека…

Снова вздохнув, гонщик вытряхнул из кружки кристаллик и спрятал в карман, затем поднялся с пола и размял затёкшие мышцы. Интересно, как там Бонус?.. Близнецы были практически неразлучны и всегда всё делали вместе, но сегодня одному из них нездоровилось. Хотя температуры вроде бы не было – единственное, на что жаловался Бонус, было страшной усталостью. Гамовер мрачно хмыкнул про себя. Он и сам едва держался на ногах от голода и, если бы не тщетная надежда на щедрое праздничное подаяние, тоже остался бы дома и проспал весь день.

Вернувшись домой – если так можно было назвать помойку в самом дальнем углу вокзала – Гамовер первым делом проверил состояние Бонуса и слегка расслабился. Никаких пугающих симптомов не было – похоже, его брат и в самом деле был просто сморён усталостью… Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящего, Гамовер улёгся рядом с ним на старый драный матрас и закрыл глаза. Может, если удастся выспаться, пробраться потом под шумок в какую-нибудь игру?.. В разгар праздника там всегда людно и много приглашённых, никто и не заметит парочку незваных гостей. А уж там можно будет стащить чего-нибудь с праздничного стола или ёлки, да или просто пошарить на чьей-нибудь кухне… Интересно, какие угощения будут на этот раз…

В животе у Гамовера жалобно заурчало, и гонщик с досадой постарался не думать больше о еде. Наконец это ему удалось, и Гамовер забылся сном без сновидений.

Даже короткий, сон приносил облегчение, восстанавливал силы и, пусть и ненадолго, избавлял от проблем – главной из которых в данное время был голод. Именно поэтому Гамовер так отчаянно цеплялся за него, не желая просыпаться и возвращаться в жестокую реальность. Увы, витавший вокруг аромат съестного был так силён, что надеждам гонщика не суждено было сбыться. Издав горький вздох, парень приподнялся, протирая заспанные глаза. Ну и сильный же запах… Чёрт побери, кому взбрело в голову пройти с едой столь близко от их скромного закутка? Мысли о том, что на их помойку выкинули что-то съедобное – а тем более столь аппетитно пахнущее – у него даже не возникло. Спросонья Гамовер не сразу сообразил, что Бонус рядом с ним уже проснулся и теперь возбуждённо что-то говорит. А когда же сообразил…

– КьюБерт? Завиток? Ч-что?..

Перед ними и в самом деле стояли КьюБерт и Завиток – герои давным-давно отключенной старой игрушки. КьюБерт улыбался, если можно было так сказать про существо безо рта, а Завиток в лихо сдвинутом на затылок праздничном колпаке миролюбиво шипел, обернувшись вокруг большого ароматного мешка. Что… ароматного? И правда, восхитительный запах еды исходил именно от него. Гамовер невольно сглотнул и вопросительно уставился на двух гостей.

Оранжевый герой издал набор странных, но несомненно радостных звуков, тут же высветившихся у него над головой в виде символов. Братья недоумённо переглянулись – к сожалению, ни один из них не учил кьюбертийского. Однако смысл сообщения быстро стал ясен, когда Завиток придвинулся ближе к ним. Ухватив пастью кончик верёвки, змей аккуратно развязал мешок, и гонщики зачарованно уставились на его содержимое.

Еда… Целая гора свежей, ароматной, несомненно вкусной еды. Салаты и стейки, пирожные и конфеты, жареная курица и мандарины, бутылка газировки и даже горячий шоколад в термосе… И наконец, большой пирог, в котором братья мгновенно узнали фирменное блюдо «Мастера Феликса».

– Что за… это для н-нас? – Гамовер едва мог поверить своим глазам. КьюБерт и Завиток обменялись удивлёнными взглядами, а затем разразились беззлобным смехом, поняв сомнения гонщиков. Сиреневый змей запустил в мешок длинный хвост и принялся выгружать оттуда яства. Спохватившись, Гамовер и Бонус бросились помогать ему. Теперь уже можно было приступать к трапезе… Пока Завиток осторожно разливал по кружкам горячий шоколад и попутно о чём-то разговаривал с КьюБертом, изголодавшиеся гонщики успели не по разу попробовать каждое кушанье. Еды было так много, что остатков наверняка хватило бы ещё минимум на день…

КьюБерт и Завиток тем временем с удивлением посматривали на близнецов. Конечно, за годы бездомного существования колобок и змей на собственной шкуре познали все «прелести» жизни на вокзале, познали и голод, и отчаяние, и равнодушие окружающих… И всё же всегда находились добрые персонажи, готовые помочь беднягам в критическую минуту. Гонщиков же даже не пригласили на праздник… Да и приглашали ли когда-нибудь? Гамовер и Бонус почти никогда ничего не рассказывали и никому не жаловались, предпочитая молча терпеть все обиды…

Между тем вышеупомянутые гонщики успели расправиться со значительной частью угощений и теперь с надеждой облизывались на пирог. КьюБерт осторожно придвинул к братьям пару кружек с горячим шоколадом, а Завиток, зажав в хвосте нож, аккуратно разрезал пирог на четыре равные части, чтобы каждый мог взять себе по куску.

Наверное, если счастье и правда было – то это было именно оно, здесь и сейчас. Наслаждаясь вкуснейшим домашним пирогом и сладким какао, близнецы позабыли обо всех своих проблемах. Осоловев от сытости, Гамовер едва обратил внимание на тихое «воркование» КьюБерта. Присмотревшись, он различил над головой оранжевого персонажа очередной набор символов, самыми понятными из которых были ёлка и восклицательный знак.

– С Рождеством! – запоздало догадались гонщики. – Вас тоже, ребята… И спасибо вам за всё!

КьюБерт и Завиток лишь улыбнулись, глядя на близнецов и грезя о будущем. О том, что вскоре всё переменится – конечно же, в лучшую сторону! – и их жизнь наконец-то наладится вновь… Ведь порой могут сбыться даже самые невероятные и дерзкие мечты, не так ли?..


End file.
